1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus for electronic processing of a series of characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A logotype is a single slug of type cast in one piece, which may include one or more words, a trademark, and other art work and which may employ a special style of type. There is already known a dot matrix printer capable of logotype printing forming a partial graphic pattern on a dot matrix expanded to cover the spacing between rows and between adjacent characters and forming the entire graphic pattern by printing such partial patterns in a consecutive manner. In such printer the printing position of each partial pattern can remain the same as that of normal character printing, but there is required a special processing for such expanded dot matrix.